


Evermore (Pilot)

by GothamGod



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGod/pseuds/GothamGod
Summary: This is more of a pilot fic that I've been thinking of working on. I remember reading something saying, WonderBat is like Beauty and the Beast, and that idea amplified when I saw the new movie. So I decided to write the "Evermore" scene from the movie, but as a DC AU, so if you like this idea, I will make it a full fic! Thanks, and enjoy!





	

_Evermore_

Diana rode her horse out the gates of the long forgotten Wayne Manor, The Bat watched her ride, sighing deeply, fighting tears back.

 _I was the one who had it all,_ his deep baritone voice began, staring at the white horse flee the area. The Bat looked around his Manor, closing his eyes, remembering his brief childhood.

 _I was the master of my fate_  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late

He released his grapnel gun, and fired up, propelling higher to watch Diana longer.

 _I'll never shake away the pain_  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

Flashes of Diana's time at the Manor flowed through his mind. The Bat sighed, still watching the beautiful Diana ride away.

_Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away_

The Bat kept his voice on the note, having it ring high.

 _She will still torment me_  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may

The Bat watched Diana ride towards the exit of the island, and grappled to a taller tower on the island, to see her more.

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

The Bat entered the tower, and watched her longer, punching the side of the wall.

 _I rage against the trials of love_  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

The Bat drew a long breath, smiling slightly, as Diana's figure rode out of his line of vision.

_Now I know she'll never leave me_  
_Even as she fades from view_  
_She will still inspire me_  
_Be a part of everything I do_

The Bat turned to the door of the Tower, and back to the opening, smiling wider.

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore

The Bat's voice held the high above in the air of Gotham. He watched the gate doors creak, and sighed. The Bat turned with a mighty flip of his dark cape, and walked back to the Manor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the pilot of the fic! It's up to you all if you want it to become a real fic.


End file.
